


just for laughs

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Oracles, Past Character Death, Siblings, Talking To Dead People, guys....sibling dynamic...., these two..i love them...what the fuck...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "Hey, asshole," Puffy kicks the side of her brother's grave. "Come on. Wake up," she hears rumbling from underneath her, blinking when dirt and grass explode from under her feet. "That's dramatic.""Fuck off."
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt
Comments: 20
Kudos: 191





	just for laughs

Puffy is an oracle. 

That means she can see the future, she can watch the world spin. She knows things that she shouldn't, and even worse, there's nothing she can do to stop them. Puffy watched her brother die of a heart attack when she was seven, but she didn't quite realise that it was him. Schlatt's horns hadn't even grown out, and he looked like shit when she saw him die. But now, it's very apparent that Schlatt was the man in her vision. Her brother is dead, and Puffy wasn't even around to watch him go. 

Apparently, he turned into a dictator.

Apparently, he was evil. 

Puffy saw the same man pick up a bottle for the first time. She saw him drink for the first time, and she knew that he would never stop. Puffy never understood why the Gods would give her visions of some random man who looked sort of like her and her brother, but she went with it. It's a shame that she realised too late, but it's for the better. Puffy knows that she isn't allowed to interfere, no matter how much she wants to. If she does, her powers will be stripped from her, and then she'll be slaughtered. Puffy sighs as she stares down at Schlatt's grave, frowning at the overgrowth on it. 

She crouches down, wiping away the dust and moss. There aren't any flowers. She should have expected that. Puffy stands back up, sighing, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, asshole," Puffy kicks the side of her brother's grave. "Come on. Wake up," she hears rumbling from underneath her, blinking when dirt and grass explode from under her feet. "That's dramatic." 

"Fuck off," is the response she gets, and Puffy isn't surprised in the slightest. "Wait," Schlatt stares at her. He looks less like shit, more like he did before he left. " _Puffy?_ " He raises an eyebrow, dropping to the ground. He stands right in front of her, towering over her. Puffy rolls her eyes, grinning up at her younger brother. "How the fuck did you get here?" 

"I traveled," she snorts, reaching up to dust off her brother's shoulders. "I heard that you became an evil dictator," Puffy watches as he raises an eyebrow at her. "Don't remember?"

Schlatt shrugs. "I remember a few things. Not a lot. But, uh.." he sighs. "Sounds about right. No one comes to visit me."

"You tried to kill everyone," she points out. "You hurt a lot of people," he sighs again, looking away. Schlatt looks nearly the same as he did when he left home for the first time. His hair isn't as much of a mess as it used to be, and he grew out his beard, sort of. "To be fair, you were possessed."

"I was _what?_ " Schlatt shouts, immediately standing straighter. "What the _fuck_ , Puffy? You can't just wake me up and drop that sort of shit in my lap! What the fuck?"

"I can," Puffy grins, holding up his tie. "When'd you start wearing business suits?"

"Around the time I left," Schlatt swats at her hand, heaving another sigh. "I don't really remember much. Wilbur sometimes visits me, but he's.." he shrugs. "Different. He doesn't act like himself. He's fucking weird, I don't.." Schlatt groans, tilting his head back. "You could've visited me earlier, asshole." 

Puffy punches him in the shoulder. "Be lucky I came to say hi at all, dipshit. You're not allowed in New L'manberg anymore, probably. Have you seen Niki's new bakery? We made a flower shop together." 

"Puffy, this is the first time I've been awake since I fuckin' died," he tells her, eyes narrowed. "I don't get around anymore."

"Well, let's get around," she grabs him by his wrist cuff, dragging him along. "You're back to being in the living world, okay? You're just dead." 

Schlatt laughs, running a hand through his hair. "How's Tubbo?" 

"Running the country as well as he can," she shrugs. "He's President now. Tommy's his VP. Big Q is his secretary, Fundy is his treasurer, or something. How were you able to talk to Wilbur if you were in the ground?"

"I didn't talk back," he explains. "He just sat above my grave and told me about shit. He'll be happy to see me," Schlatt scoffs. "Someone has to be."

"Hey, fucker," Puffy glares at him, jerking her head up. "I came to see you. You're my little brother, yeah? 'Course I'm happy to see you, Schlatt. Even if you're the biggest prick alive." Schlatt grins, tilting his head to the side. 

"Didn't you try to drown me when we were kids?"

"Nope!" Puffy laughs, turning away to keep walking. "I would _never_. You're my little brother! Why would I _ever_ try to murder you?" To be fair, she had gotten her first vision that day. Puffy was scared, and she didn't realise that she had been holding Schlatt down. It took her months to trust herself around her little brother again. "Your memory is fucked, Schlatt." 

He gives her a pointed look, which she returns in earnest. "Okay, Puffy. You're a dirty fucking liar, but whatever." 

Puffy is an oracle. 

Seeing the future and the world spin really isn't as important as her brother. 


End file.
